septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Nordheim
Nordheim, from it first was settled, have always had warfare. It's a cold region, with one third of the entire region going in under the polar circkle.It have from the nomadic and small fishing communities in the northern reaches, to the thriving empires in the southern parts. Østfold are currenlty the biggest in sea, Sverige have a lot of food and Finland are weird. one ting everyone will see when traveling to Nordheim is the huge ammount of alcohol everyone seem to have. this is because its the region with the cheapest alcohol in the entire world of Morpheus, purely because of the huge ammouint fo Ypyrem Worrshippers in the region. History The region were settled after the last ice-age. the earliest found settlements from modern races stems from this era. and comes from the southern parts. which means they were either settled by sea-farers or in a form of land-bridge at some time. Trough the history it have been much warfare. Countries have fallen and risen. like the götarna, the Plankians, Nordmenn, Svensker, Dansker and Jyter. these days we have the countries of Østfold, Sverige, Finland and Island. But as mentioned earlier.the first countries around was smaller countries. local warlords. back in these days everyone could rule. if you killed the old king(or queen in some cases) you was the new ruler. that usually ment hunting down and killing off all the family-members of the other ruling family. which could go horribly wrong as the ruling family often was married into other strong families. leading to often long and bloody skirmishes over relatively little acutal power. This way of living, mixed with the harsh and cold living conditions. short summers and the general lack of resources made the people to be quite good fighters. the mightiest of the fighters were called the Berserkere. or bear-serks. a serk being a male clothning, similiar to a shirt, but going down to the knees. as most didn't wear trousers, just serks and tall boots in winter, and shoes or barefoot in summer. The ones who set out to plunder. Were sea-farers from today’s Østfold mostly. Were called ‘’Vikings’’. Ferocious plunderers who thanks to their living had a bloodthirst unseen. With long hair and long beards, axes, spears, bows, daggers, and long-axes were they a horrible sight as they set upon other peoples. This plundering brought the nordheimians in contact with the rest of the world. Different cultures, way of life, southern fruits, shorter haired men.Women and men were both plundered off to Nordheim as slaves. As the vikings was both sexes, and all kinds of genders. It was the strongest to survive back in Nordheim. And they had more and graver things to think on then what you liked to dress as or be with. So you could find a quite diverse ammount of clothning after a while.as they took the clothes and styles they found in southern lands. And mixed them with their own. When the age of the Vikinge era ended. These countries arrived: Plankland. Noreg, Sameland. Lappland, Sverige, Götaland, Danmark and Jylland. These all waged bloody wars over control, both against their own and against others. The Planklands was a region in the highlands and the coast in the hearth-lands of Østfold. They were ferocious warriors with a very strong support of the ideas honour, craftmanship and booze. Their Gods originated as Yrglarim the Great. A ferocious warrior god and also gender-bender god. And their other God was Ypyrem. The planklanders, unlike the rest, never accepted wearing trousers, They saw the skirts of the foreign people and said: WE WANT THESE! So they did. And unlike most others. They had very few animals. So they made purses. A real manpurse at that. They took the skin and bones of their dead enemies, and made purses out of them to carry their smaller items. Flutes were made out of bones of their dead enemies. And many clansmen(and clanswomen) drank their daily booze out of the skull of their enemies. They had many intern clashes as local clans fought over control over land, people and animals. But they always united against outsiders, and often waged bloody raids or even conquests over others. Noreg, being in the western parts of what was to become østfold. was not happy with this. The two countries often clashed. Plankland was a large mix of races already. Usually half-elves, and they were often seen as below the cleaner races. Noreg was ruled not by clans, but by a royal family. Who saw the Plankians as filty little creatures. Breeding with other races, and even with mixed races. They made sure their non-human slaves was unable to get children. Sverige. The longest surviving country in the region consistent mostly of elves, with a mix of orcs from the götaland. Sverige had military forts to defend against raids from the Planklanders, Noregers and the sami and laplanders, but also against the Götalendinger. The svensker were peaceful enough, ruled by a royal family to this day, they had lots of flatland to get food from. The Götaland was populated mostly by orcs. As the Planklanders they were ferocious warriors, and often got quite well along when not at war. As Sverige often used Götaland as warriors when they fought the Planklanders. Götaland was after a while conquered by teh Svensker and made into a self-ruled province. And then a full part of the svensker empire. Jylland and Danmark was two countries who fought with magic. Their island are long gone after a terrible magic war. Sending the survivors off to Plankland and further north. Settling into the at the point uninhabited lands of Island where they created the Democracy of Island. The name comes from the survivors mostly being ice-mages, it means the land of ice.. The rest of the danes and jyder went to the planklands. Crimminals from Noreg was sent away to Island too, as Noreg’s royal’s family found out about this new place. Planklanders was ferocious, loyal and mighty warriors. But Noreg ruled more land and more people. And after a few hundred years they gathered up a mighty army and navy and conquered the Planklands. This was to be one of the bloodiest fights Noreg had ever had. For the Planklanders took in many an allied family from Sverige’s border families. To the plains a mighty army of Clansmen arrived, with their kilts, flutes made out of their fellow man(or woman). Axes, swords, spears and bows. The Noreg warriors arrived too. But they had something the clansmen had not. Imported armors. The planklanders had armor bits and chainmail, Noreg had plate armor and a wast army. The two parties fought a loong bloody war. Lasting a week. When the week was gone, the high king of the Plankians lied slain. The Noreg soldierst hought they had won. But instead they had to conquer nearly every clan independently. A few clans joined forces with the mighty Noreg army. But many Plankian clans were crushed under bloody warfare, up hills and mountains to down in the flatlands and into the forests. But at the last, they was conquered. The planklanders were spread out trough the kingdom. And after three hundred years all of eastern Noreg came to call it Norge. The capitol were moved to in the middle of the great fjord, which made a border. And it was named Oslo. In the east, the Finnish tribes and clans united under one kingdom. Finland. But then they just went off to drink vodka and beat whip each other with birch sticks, so they was of no consern. The svensker tried to conquer them. But to no real work, they just managed to ethnical cleanse the fins from parts of southern finland,which to date is mostly populated by elves and speaks swedish, even if the fins re-conquered it a hundred years later. And the region was sat up like that for hundreds of years. Minus the lappland and sameland. Which were conquered by Norge and Sverige. But then. The factory masses in the province known as Østfold. Had enough of their horrible working conditions and since most was half-breeds: horribly few rights. They could not by law get an education, a job above factory worker and you could whip them, beat them up or if you saw them as a threat: kill them. These physically strong, sometimes even magical people united under the ideals of a Karl Mekker. A mechanic with a big beard. And he was the ideological father for the revolution that came. The factory workers killed their human overlords in first one city, then killed or sent every human away, beating them to death with wrenches, steel pipes or other make-shift weapons. Even fists and feet. Then they got the guns after they beat the human police forces and a few soldiers. Then the revolution spread out to other factory cities in the province. Every day they grew, as they took the goods trains and traveled across the region. Spreading the word and growing in numbers. But they knew they could not beat the Norge army alone. So they sent out words that pirates, criminals and bandits could use their lands as a safe haven if they helped the revolution of Østfold. And that many of them did. For many was exiled or escaped convicts from Norge prisons. Prison doors were opened and the crimminals were let out as long as they pledged loyalty to the cause. After a long, bloody civil war the Østfold Revolution succseeded. The capitol was set to be in the Revolution’s home-city of Fredrikstad. And then they still had some bloodthirst, but they also needed more flatland to feed the hungry masses, which had gone hungry far too long, and never been fed enough. So they conquered the farmlands of western Sverige. And then they made peace with the Norge colonies. Out in the colonies they did not allow half-breeds to join the navy. But they had to let pirates go free as long as they did not attack ships under the new Østfold flag. Much of the new Østfold navy are half-elves. As was most of the population. A few half-orcs and half-dwarves are there too. But the wast majority was half-elves from the human Norge and the elven Sverige. Østfold is the first country in Nordheim to give free schools to the poor. The schools are not long. But they go four years. So they learn basic math, to write and read, and their history. And this, this is the story of Nordheim. Atleast as we’re told it in Østfold. Etymology Nordheim derives from the words nord(northern) and hjem(home). Thats what the people of nordheim calls it when asked where they’re from. Firstly they just said hjemmet I nord. But then later it turned into Nordheim. Common Races *Half-elves *Humans . *Elves *Orcs Politics 'Governance' *In Østfold its a ting(parliament) ruling with a royal family. *In Sweden its a monarchy, with the king being the supreme ruler. *In Finland its a royal family and a parliament. *And on island its arepublic which gatters and elects rulers every 6th year. 'Royal Families' Østfold:: King Kurt and Queen Magda. their children: Oddvar, Leif, Frida and Knut. Sweden: King Gustav and Queen Wasa. Finland: Something no-one can pronounce and this pisses of the fins. Iceland: High Chief Sverker Brattlisønn. 'Military' . Østfold Østfold have the biggest navy, Finland have Conscription and the biggest army. Sweden have the best trained army, and Island have the most magic army. Geography bordering to the ocean from nearly all parts of its country lies Østfold. to the west lies Finland. And in the middle of the two lies Sverige. and to the far north in the ocean lies Island with its volcanos and fish. 'Cities/Proverances' the port of Odinsund is the biggest in the clanslands still known as the planklands. its a port of crimminals and clans. the go-to port in the region for illegal stuff with its close ties to sverige and their big market for goods illegal there but not in østfold. even tho many things are legal in Østfold that's not legal elsewhere, many things even illegal in the østfoldian empire are found there. the capitol of Oslo is the biggest port in Østfold. its a legal port, and also the capitol. like most of the country outside of the planklands its not run by clans, but by local government. the østfoldian flag are seen everywhere. with soldiers and police in the street here and there. Stockholm is the capitol of sweden. (more to come llater) 'Topography' Østfold have a mighty mountain chain that splits the country in two. Sverige have some mighty buildings. like their five hundred year old royal palace and the regions best university: Kong Karl Johan's university. For Finland they have a lot of lakes. A lot of lakes, and forests. and Island have their ice-walls, and volcanoes. 'Climate' The reigon is very cold. It's an arctic region with short summers and long winters. 'Biodiversity' Nordheim has a variety of plants, animals and fish. many birds flies to the warmer areas in winter. There are not many poisonous animals though, and very few reptiles, but there are some. Economy 'Agriculture' Agriculturally the region are quite split. Østfold have united their smaller farms into larger ones in the eastern parts where the farmland is abundant. in the western parts where farmland are less common its a lot of smaller farms. mostly sheep-herders in østfold. Sverige have modern farms, with soldiers guarding it against the poor people. Island have few farms , instead they have small shettlands ponies and wild sheep, taken in from the viking age. they live mostly on fish. Finland have farms, but they mostly live on farming and hunting. 'Science and technology' The region of nordheim have a technological imballance. Sverige have the best technology overal, but even more in Guns. Østfold have the best technology when it comes to Production, this is in the region, not in the world. It's an isolated area. but overall technology in Nordheim are either for fishing, farming or ships. Østfold have a large ammount of its people going out to sea as sailors from their 15 or working in factories. of all genders. the technological superior coutnry in Nordheim is Sverige. Island have a funny mix. their technology is in many ways still at the viking age stage. but they mix in new technology with their magic. and creates technomagic. Demographics 'Languages' In Nordhiem they speak three languages that understands eachother. and one who don't. Norsk, Svensk, Islandsk. these three understands eachother from their long line of interaction. Finland on the other hand have Finsk. a weird language not in family with the ones spoken in the rest of Nordheim nor in Regazya. it have more in common with the langauges of the provinces now known as Sameland and Lappland, which is the sami language. 'Religion and Beliefs' Augustirin(northern østfold, Northern Sverige andFinland) Augustirin and Ferronaeas(Sveden). Ypyrem(Østfold in strongest, but all across the region spesifically among the sailors, transgenders, alcoholics and barkeeps).Magnophoros(Island) Anriella(Østfold and Island) 'Health' The health of the people are mostly gone to healers and folk medicine. The richer ones and soldiers get medical expertize like educated doctors or skilled healers. in Østfold they try to spread the health out. But since most of them are factory workers it don't help much. Finland have the healthiest people because they have next to no factories, and much, much nature. 'Education' Everyone in Østfold gets atleast four years of basic education. Most in Sverige learns to read and write their own name. in Finland they learn from their elders and on Island they have a few public magic schools. as Island have only magic-users everyone have to learn how to controll their powers. Culture The folk culture are spread out. in Østfold and Finland they have a lot of old traditions they keep up. in Østfold because they want to show they have a long history. in FInland because they have a long history. Sverige have taken up cultural things from other countires. but their folk culture are generally aligned to Østfold. for Cusiine they eat a lot of fish and potato, salted meat and vegetables. Usually boiled. if you go to a trip trough the region. try Smalahove(boiled sheep head) Haggis(sheep sausages), pickled pig feet, surstrømming, smoked reindeer hearth, and ofcourse Flesk og duppe. these are the cuisine of the region. Marriage is a funny thing in Nordheim. while the swedes tends to give each other rings, like civiilized societies tends to do. Østfoldians have a different consept, especially the clans. as the clansmen tends to not have enoug metal to use on a ring, they instead does a ceremony where they sacifice two animals and mixes blood of the bride and groom, symbolizing their unification into one family. partner tattoos are also rather common. It's not easy getting a divorce in Østfold, especially not in the clanslands. so nearly everyone stays with their marriage until either is dead. in the more civilized parts of Østfold they tend to mix it. often using just a tiny drop of blood from the finger instead of a cut on the arm, and rings, often imported from Sverige or other countries, and a very distingt lack of sacrificing animals and weaponry. In Finland they have wooden rings and glass rings. The glass rings is used during the ceremony, while the wooden rings are worn normally. 'Architecture' *Østfold have a very viking-esque arcitecthure mixed in with factories, their factories got dragon heads and large halls with lots of wood where the workers eats in breaks. *Sverige have a more modern architecture mixed in with older architechture. especially in their cities you can find architecture from the last five hundred years. *Finland have ....a weird architechure. mostly smaller houses and spears and sauna. usually also a still to brew vodka. *Island have viking architechture. similiar to Østfold but not modernised one bit. 'National holidays' *Østsfold have the ‘’Day of revolution’’ 3July. *‘’King’s day’’ the king’s birthday: 21August. *‘’YPYREM WEEK’’. An entire week of alcohol and party. October 1-7. *‘’The queens birthday’’. 6Juny *Sverige have: *‘’HIS ROYAL MAJESTY THE KING’S DAY’’:6th April. *‘’THE SVERIGE NATIONAL DAY’’ 8th september. *‘’DARNHOLMSBAKKEN!’’ a folk day. 25th July. *Finland have some too. But I can’t even pronounce them, even less write them. *Island have : *‘’Day of landfinding’’ they celebrate the day they found Island. December 24th. *‘’Day of Gjökaluddur’’ the day the biggest volcano lets out lava down a path of ice and rock the Islanders made: 9th september. The sage of nordheim is the fallen god of Rurnar. once worshipped with blood-sacrificing clans along the entire region. other gods started pushing in, Ypyrem taking the biggest hit on him when the østfoldian clans started to worship the godess of Ypyrem, which demanded no sacrifice except getting drunk, and gave the best alcohol in the world. the alcohol of the gods, to the mortals worshipping her, soon there were a war across the region between clans and tribes, countires engulfed in civil war over what god to follow. even tho the blodshed pleased Rurnar at first, he soon grow weaker from his fallen followers. armed with his Bloodaxe he fought personally against Ypyrem. but where Rurnar was large and strong and fighting in a blood-rage. Ypyrem were swift, could go from fast to strong, shape her to him, and him to her. her body changing constantly. blood fell from the skies as the two gods fought over the region. but Ypyrem won in the end, as Rurnar grew weaker from his lack of blood sacrifices in his temples as his followers were slowly but surely slain and pushed away. now he's weak enough to be killed by mortals. hid far into a fjord in the deep deep clanlands, where his clans rules, where blood sacrifices on templars are common. and where the weapon to kill a god can be found. a blade from the heavens themselves. the Bloodaxe. the rurnarlands is surrounded by mountains, reefs and traitorious waters, where only the most skilled of crews can sail. constantly having watch out for shallow waters, rocks in the water or even the bloodthirsty locals looking for people to enslave or sacrifice. and deep inside, on his throne, sits Rurnar and waits for the day he can again be strong enough to go back to the skies and spread his bloodthirst to all corners of the world, for where there is a blood sacrifice, he have a presence, in the far corners of the world and in the østfoldian clanlands there are stil thsoe worshipping him. his followers kidnap others to slay them on their temples and altars. kidnapping ypyrem worshippers to rape and get free booze from. and this is the sage of Nordheim. an old bloodthirsty chieftan clad in armor and hide, thirsting for blood and flesh, he often eats his enemies alive or dead, savouring the horror and pain, fear and desperation. he feeds on mortal flesh and blood as he always have, but now physically. Category:Regions Category:Nordheim Category:Morpheus